vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teridax
Summary Teridax, more commonly known as the Makuta, was the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the main antagonist of Bionicle. Originally amongst the closest of Mata Nui's creations, his bitterness over being overshadowed by Mata Nui gradually grew, eventually leading him to rebel against his creator. Eventually, after tens of thousands of years, he succeeded in his goal of overthrowing Mata Nui, but his success was short-lived - he died not long after, slain when Mata Nui pushed him into the path of a fragment of the destroyed planet of Aqua Magna. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | Low 2-C Name: Teridax, more well-known as the Makuta of Metru Nui Origin: Bionicle Age: Around 100, 000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta, Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear and Anger Inducement, Illness inducement, Telepathy, Mind Control and Manipulation, Regeneration, Healing, Resurrection, Possession, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), all of the Rahkshi's powers | Most of his previous abilities, Teleportation, Control, and Destruction of all things within the Matoran Universe, possible Fate Manipulation (Said to control the fates of those within the Matoran Universe) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Should be at least as strong as any Toa and Rahkshi, as he only ever lost to them on purpose) | Universe level+ (Embodies and controls the Matoran Universe, including its spacetime. Superior to the Legendary Kanohi, as he is the source of their power. Claimed to have the power to destroy universes with Mata Nui's assistance). Speed: Unknown | Unknown. Omnipresent in the Matoran Universe. Relativistic+ travel speed with the Red Star (capable of traversing between planets, although incapable of moving faster than light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class Z due to sheer size Striking Strength: Likely Class ZJ | At least Class XJ due to sheer size, likely Class XMJ Durability: At least Country level (Regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill for good) | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Anywhere from the size of a country to planetary. | Likely universal. Standard Equipment: The Kraahkan (The Great Kanohi of Shadows) and the Staff of Shadows. | The Red Star. Intelligence: Extremely high. | The same, in addition to knowing virtually all things that occur within the Matoran Universe. Weaknesses: Teridax is extremely overconfident and is vulnerable to light. When in his Antidermis form, Teridax can only access his mental powers, is much less powerful and needs something to contain his essence to prevent himself from dissipating. He can only use one of the Rahkshi powers at a time. As the Great Spirit, Teridax lacks many of his body-based powers, such as his intangibility, regeneration, and shapeshifting. Notable Powers: - The Powers of the Rahkshi: *'Accuracy:' The power to strike the smallest target at a great distance, regardless of environment or conditions. *'Adaptation:' Instantly adapts to take the maximum advantage in any situation. *'Anger:' The power to induce anger and turn allies against each other. *'Chain Lightning:' Capable of controlling devastating bolts of chain lightning. *'Chameleon:' The power to become completely invisible in any environment. *'Confusion:' The power to turn foes into mindless babbling fools. *'Cyclone:' The power to create powerful cyclones at will. *'Darkness:' The power to consume all the light in an area, although this can be overpowered. *'Density Control:' Complete control over his own density, as well as that of any object he touches. *'Disintegration:' The power to render nearly anything to dust. *'Dodge:' The power to be capable of dodging nearly anything. It's been stated that it's impossible to land a blow on him, but this is definitely hyperbole. *'Elasticity:' The power to stretch his body to incredible lengths. *'Electricity:' The power to control electrical fields at great distances. *'Fear:' The power to induce fear in even the most courageous of opponents. *'Fire Resistance:' Near invulnerability to fire. *'Gravity:' The power to manipulate gravity and use it to crush anything he sees. *'Heat Vision:' High-range heat vision used to ignite and destroy anything within his eyesight. *'Hunger:' The ability to drain and steal the power of others. *'Ice Resistance:' Near invulnerability to ice. *'Illusion:' The ability to create and control multiple realistic illusions at once, anywhere within his sight. *'Insect Control:' The power to control insects. *'Invulnerability:' Due to his non-corporeal nature, Makuta's true form is basically completely immune to physical attack. *'Laser Vision:' The power to project lasers from his eyes powerful enough to melt through protodermis. *'Magnetism:' The power to control magnetic fields. *'Mind Reading:' The power to read and manipulate minds - even those of the most strong-willed opponents. *'Molecular Disruption:' The power to utterly destroy any inorganic object with a touch. *'Plant Control:' The power to control all nearby plant life. *'Plasma:' The power to melt nearly anything into easily manipulated vapors. *'Poison:' The power to manipulate and release lethal poisons. *'Power Scream:' A scream powerful enough to shatter stone and be heard all across the island of Mata Nui. *'Quick Healing:' Unnaturally quick regeneration that can also be used to heal others. *'Rahi Control:' Teridax can control the Rahi, the mechanical animals that live within the Matoran Universe. *'Shattering:' The power to shatter virtually anything into rubble. *'Silence:' An aura of silence, powerful enough to deafen foes. *'Sleep:' The power to induce sleep in opponents on a large scale. *'Slowness:' The power to drain all the speed of nearby opponents. *'Sonics:' The power to release powerful sound-based attacks. *'Stasis Field:' The power to freeze an opponent in a near-unbreakable field of stasis through eye contact. *'Teleportation:' The power to teleport itself through nearly any wall and structure. *'Vacuum:' The power to create powerful gale-force winds and reverse winds at will. *'Weather Control:' Can manifest powerful thunderstorms and blizzards at will. Key: Base | The Great Spirit Robot Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bionicle Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Hax Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2